The new cat Chapter 2
by Darknessfaith
Summary: Yuki has to stay home because he's sick and Arisa and Hana wonder if Tohru and kyo are going out. rated for a small kissing part.
1. Chapter 1

A new cat chapter two

You… and I

Tohru started to make breakfast for Yuki who wasn't feeling well and was staying home sick. It had been four days, four since Akito had given her the pendant, four days since she had kissed Kyo up on the roof, and four days since Shigure had finished his book. Tohru put the bowl of soup and the glass of orange juice on a tray and went up to Yuki's room. Kyo and Tohru had sort of avoided having long conversations with each other but Tohru hadn't minded.

Tohru opened Yuki's door, he sat up slowly and smiled, stretching his arms.

"Tohru – Chan" he smiled, Tohru smiled back and handed the tray to him.

"You didn't have to make my breakfast." Yuki laughed.

"It's okay, you aren't feeling well and you have to eat Yuki – Kun!" Tohru laughed.

Yuki bit into the eggs and slammed the orange juice, he took his time eating the eggs and then ate the bacon, and he placed his hands on both sides of the tray and looked up at Tohru.

"Thank you." He said. Tohru nodded and grabbed his tray, she closed his door then looked up seeing Kyo.

"Woa!" She half yelled, startled that he was standing infront of her.

"Kyo – kun…" Tohru smiled.

"Tohru – san"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me today, we only have a few more days of school before summer." He laughed.

"Of course I will!" Tohru said as she went down stairs and grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket.

Tohru turned to wait for Kyo. She looked down then up again.

"Hold on." She said as he went up stairs and grabbed her bag, she looked at Yuki's door the opened it.

"Yuki – Kun… we're going to school now but I'll come back early okay?" She explained as she walked over to him, put his hands around the sides of his face, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you Tohru – san" Yuki coughed. Tohru nodded then turned around to walk out of the door; she ran down the stairs and slowed down next to Kyo.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

As they walked to school, it hot hotter and hotter outside. Tohru took off her jacket and put it over her messenger bag. She slipped her hand over Kyo's hand and walked by him; he looked down momentarily and let a small smile creep over his face before looking back up. Tohru almost tripped over a rock but she quickly regained her balance, she wasn't sure if Kyo had caught her or if she had her foot our but she set her mind on the belief that Kyo had caught her.

When they got to school Tohru waved to Arisa and Hana. Kyo bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't let anyone hug you, okay?" He said, Tohru nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later… I'm going to get out of school early today to go make sure Yuki – Kun's okay but you don't have to come." Tohru said to Kyo.

"Tohru – Chan, hurry up!" Arisa yelled.

Tohru held her finger out them, with the 'one minute' sign. Kyo looked down at Tohru.

"You're going to miss track." Kyo frowned.

"Tohru – Chan!" Hana yelled.

Tohru gripped her fists, she wanted to go over to Arisa and Hana and punch them but she smiled at Kyo.

"Its okay, Yuki's more important than track." Tohru said.

"Alright I'll come with you. Meet here at twelve?" Kyo said.

"Tohru Honda – Chan!" Arisa and Hana yelled.

Tohru turned around.

"HOLD ON I'M TALKING TO MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" Tohru yelled. She turned back to Kyo who laughed and nodded to her.

"Alright I'll see you later." Kyo laughed.

As Kyo walked Tohru still held onto his hand until his arm was almost behind his back, then she let go, this had made it easy to see… Mostly for Hana and Arisa, they laughed almost silently.

Tohru turned to Hana and Arisa then ran over to them. She shook her head at them and they laughed.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Are you going out with the carrot?" Arisa chuckled; she called him carrot because of his orange hair.

Tohru wasn't sure if she was going out with him or not.

"I don't know." Tohru shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're either going out with him or not… what happened between you two?"

"Nothing did."

"They why were you holding his hand?"

"Um…"

"Are you going out with him or not?"

"I'm not sure!"

"So what happened?"

"We were up on the roof and we kissed, that's all."

"Ha-ha! So you're going out!"

"I don't know!" Tohru folded her arms as she walked into class, she looked over to the boy who 'secretly' had a crush on Tohru but it wasn't a secret, everyone knew.

'_Don't make eye contact!' _Tohru warned herself as she went to sit down.

Class was boring as usual, Tohru almost fell asleep but she kept getting a ruler hit on her desk. At the end of class she started walking toward her locker and the boy who had a crush on her walked up to her.

"Tohru, did you get the water bottles for track?" He asked. Tohru nodded.

"You did that? Really? You're so great!" He said as he opened his arms to hug her and he wrapped his hands around her.

'_Uh oh… this isn't good… nope not good at.'_ Tohru thought.

Thankfully Kyo said and he backed up against the locker, pushing Tohru back but that didn't stop her from turning into her zodiac form. Her friends, Arisa and Hana came and picked her up, they ran outside. Kyo punched the boy and ran after Hana and Arisa, he caught up with them. Over time, Akito had also let them into the clan but not as he let Tohru in, they didn't turn into the zodiac form, they could just hug the Sohma boys. And just the day before Tohru had told Arisa and Hana about her being able to turn into the zodiac form.

"So are you and Tohru – Chan really going out?" Arisa asked.

"Um I don't know." 

Arisa laughed. Tohru shook her head so that her head was out of her clothes as they got behind a tree.

"You're a cat?" Kyo asked as he kneeled beside her.

"I guess so… I remember telling my mom that I changed my zodiac to a cat but I guess that it also made me turn into one!" Tohru laughed.

After a while Tohru turned back into her human form and she put her clothes on quickly. Kyo was standing on the other side of the tree, Arisa and Hana said that they were going to go make sure that the kid didn't see that Tohru had turned into a cat.

"Arisa – Chan asked if we were going out." Kyo said. Tohru leaned against the tree.

"She asked me too." Tohru answered.

"Are we?"

"I was going to ask you."

"Well..."

"It's coming up on one… I have to go back to Yuki – Kun. Are you coming?" Tohru bent over to tie her shoe. And Kyo walked to the other side of the tree where she was, he figured she had been done dressing. Tohru stood back up and smiled at him, Kyo nodded and slipped his hand over Tohru's neck, pressing his lips against hers, Tohru had to stand on her toes but it didn't bother her. Arisa and Hana had been watched.

"Yep I think they're going out." Arisa laughed, Hana nodded and chuckled.

"Let's go to lunch." Hana suggested, Arisa agreed and shook her head at Tohru before turning around to go get lunch.

Tohru smiled as she let her feet rest again, looking up at Kyo as she grabbed his hand, she pulled him along.

Tohru walked in the front door and ran up to Yuki who seemed to be doing better.

"Hey Yuki –Kun" Tohru smiled as she sat at the edge of his bed, Kyo came in too, he stood by Yuki's bed.

"My throat hurts…" Yuki squeaked.

"Alright." Tohru said as she walked down stairs to make him something for his throat, Kyo followed her but was stopped by Yuki.

"Kyo – Kun" Yuki said.

Kyo turned around.

"I saw you and Tohru four days ago. How could you? You know I liked her and you know I was going to confess!"


	2. Chapter 2

A new cat chapter two

You… and I

Tohru started to make breakfast for Yuki who wasn't feeling well and was staying home sick. It had been four days, four since Akito had given her the pendant, four days since she had kissed Kyo up on the roof, and four days since Shigure had finished his book. Tohru put the bowl of soup and the glass of orange juice on a tray and went up to Yuki's room. Kyo and Tohru had sort of avoided having long conversations with each other but Tohru hadn't minded.

Tohru opened Yuki's door, he sat up slowly and smiled, stretching his arms.

"Tohru – Chan" he smiled, Tohru smiled back and handed the tray to him.

"You didn't have to make my breakfast." Yuki laughed.

"It's okay, you aren't feeling well and you have to eat Yuki – Kun!" Tohru laughed.

Yuki bit into the eggs and slammed the orange juice, he took his time eating the eggs and then ate the bacon, and he placed his hands on both sides of the tray and looked up at Tohru.

"Thank you." He said. Tohru nodded and grabbed his tray, she closed his door then looked up seeing Kyo.

"Woa!" She half yelled, startled that he was standing infront of her.

"Kyo – kun…" Tohru smiled.

"Tohru – san"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me today, we only have a few more days of school before summer." He laughed.

"Of course I will!" Tohru said as she went down stairs and grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket.

Tohru turned to wait for Kyo. She looked down then up again.

"Hold on." She said as he went up stairs and grabbed her bag, she looked at Yuki's door the opened it.

"Yuki – Kun… we're going to school now but I'll come back early okay?" She explained as she walked over to him, put his hands around the sides of his face, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you Tohru – san" Yuki coughed. Tohru nodded then turned around to walk out of the door; she ran down the stairs and slowed down next to Kyo.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

As they walked to school, it hot hotter and hotter outside. Tohru took off her jacket and put it over her messenger bag. She slipped her hand over Kyo's hand and walked by him; he looked down momentarily and let a small smile creep over his face before looking back up. Tohru almost tripped over a rock but she quickly regained her balance, she wasn't sure if Kyo had caught her or if she had her foot our but she set her mind on the belief that Kyo had caught her.

When they got to school Tohru waved to Arisa and Hana. Kyo bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't let anyone hug you, okay?" He said, Tohru nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later… I'm going to get out of school early today to go make sure Yuki – Kun's okay but you don't have to come." Tohru said to Kyo.

"Tohru – Chan, hurry up!" Arisa yelled.

Tohru held her finger out them, with the 'one minute' sign. Kyo looked down at Tohru.

"You're going to miss track." Kyo frowned.

"Tohru – Chan!" Hana yelled.

Tohru gripped her fists, she wanted to go over to Arisa and Hana and punch them but she smiled at Kyo.

"Its okay, Yuki's more important than track." Tohru said.

"Alright I'll come with you. Meet here at twelve?" Kyo said.

"Tohru Honda – Chan!" Arisa and Hana yelled.

Tohru turned around.

"HOLD ON I'M TALKING TO MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" Tohru yelled. She turned back to Kyo who laughed and nodded to her.

"Alright I'll see you later." Kyo laughed.

As Kyo walked Tohru still held onto his hand until his arm was almost behind his back, then she let go, this had made it easy to see… Mostly for Hana and Arisa, they laughed almost silently.

Tohru turned to Hana and Arisa then ran over to them. She shook her head at them and they laughed.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Are you going out with the carrot?" Arisa chuckled; she called him carrot because of his orange hair.

Tohru wasn't sure if she was going out with him or not.

"I don't know." Tohru shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're either going out with him or not… what happened between you two?"

"Nothing did."

"They why were you holding his hand?"

"Um…"

"Are you going out with him or not?"

"I'm not sure!"

"So what happened?"

"We were up on the roof and we kissed, that's all."

"Ha-ha! So you're going out!"

"I don't know!" Tohru folded her arms as she walked into class, she looked over to the boy who 'secretly' had a crush on Tohru but it wasn't a secret, everyone knew.

'_Don't make eye contact!' _Tohru warned herself as she went to sit down.

Class was boring as usual, Tohru almost fell asleep but she kept getting a ruler hit on her desk. At the end of class she started walking toward her locker and the boy who had a crush on her walked up to her.

"Tohru, did you get the water bottles for track?" He asked. Tohru nodded.

"You did that? Really? You're so great!" He said as he opened his arms to hug her and he wrapped his hands around her.

'_Uh oh… this isn't good… nope not good at.'_ Tohru thought.

Thankfully Kyo said and he backed up against the locker, pushing Tohru back but that didn't stop her from turning into her zodiac form. Her friends, Arisa and Hana came and picked her up, they ran outside. Kyo punched the boy and ran after Hana and Arisa, he caught up with them. Over time, Akito had also let them into the clan but not as he let Tohru in, they didn't turn into the zodiac form, they could just hug the Sohma boys. And just the day before Tohru had told Arisa and Hana about her being able to turn into the zodiac form.

"So are you and Tohru – Chan really going out?" Arisa asked.

"Um I don't know." 

Arisa laughed. Tohru shook her head so that her head was out of her clothes as they got behind a tree.

"You're a cat?" Kyo asked as he kneeled beside her.

"I guess so… I remember telling my mom that I changed my zodiac to a cat but I guess that it also made me turn into one!" Tohru laughed.

After a while Tohru turned back into her human form and she put her clothes on quickly. Kyo was standing on the other side of the tree, Arisa and Hana said that they were going to go make sure that the kid didn't see that Tohru had turned into a cat.

"Arisa – Chan asked if we were going out." Kyo said. Tohru leaned against the tree.

"She asked me too." Tohru answered.

"Are we?"

"I was going to ask you."

"Well..."

"It's coming up on one… I have to go back to Yuki – Kun. Are you coming?" Tohru bent over to tie her shoe. And Kyo walked to the other side of the tree where she was, he figured she had been done dressing. Tohru stood back up and smiled at him, Kyo nodded and slipped his hand over Tohru's neck, pressing his lips against hers, Tohru had to stand on her toes but it didn't bother her. Arisa and Hana had been watched.

"Yep I think they're going out." Arisa laughed, Hana nodded and chuckled.

"Let's go to lunch." Hana suggested, Arisa agreed and shook her head at Tohru before turning around to go get lunch.

Tohru smiled as she let her feet rest again, looking up at Kyo as she grabbed his hand, she pulled him along.

Tohru walked in the front door and ran up to Yuki who seemed to be doing better.

"Hey Yuki –Kun" Tohru smiled as she sat at the edge of his bed, Kyo came in too, he stood by Yuki's bed.

"My throat hurts…" Yuki squeaked.

"Alright." Tohru said as she walked down stairs to make him something for his throat, Kyo followed her but was stopped by Yuki.

"Kyo – Kun" Yuki said.

Kyo turned around.

"I saw you and Tohru four days ago. How could you? You know I liked her and you know I was going to confess!"


End file.
